Night Love
by punkrockluver5254
Summary: A normal teenage girl finds herself thrown into a world of fantasy she thought only occured in movies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story is dedicated to Holly and Malora. Holly especially cause i made her do this for me. I lurv you holly. And yes i love your story its awsome. Everybody dont frget to read Memorable Vacation by Lucia-Lou. Thats all. P.S. you can read the story now.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter 1

The soft pale moonlight shone brightly on the quiet streets of the small suburban town. There were few people on the streets as she was walking home. Cassidy had just finished her nightly job restocking the shelves of the town book store. Her shoulder-length black hair glittered in the moonlight.

As she walked home she got the feeling there was something she forgot. She hesitated slightly before turning around to go back to the store. Soon she came to the alley behind the book store. As she walked down the alley a man suddenly stepped out and grabbed her. She soon realized that he was drunk and was carrying a knife. As she was slammed against the wall another figure stepped out of the darkness.

The figure was a man with dark black hair and deep green eyes. He was wearing a long black trench coat. His trench coat was open to reveal a deep red satin shirt tucked into jet black pants. The two figures fought for what seemed like hours, the second soon overcoming the first. After the fight had been finished by the first figure fleeing for his life the second figure approached her.

"You are safe now." he said. His voice was sweet and soft yet dark and luring.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Nikolas is but in fact my name as for other information I must disclose and bid you goodnight and save that for another day." With that he ran through the alley with great speed that she had never seen before. Within seconds he was gone from her sight.

"Nikolas." she said, "I will remember that."

As she walked home all she could think about was this handsome and daring man who had just saved her life. When she finally got home she fell on her bed and went into a deep sleep filled with questions about this new stranger.

She awoke the next morning to find a box of deep red roses sitting at the front door. She wasn't sure they were from Nicholas but when she opened the card his name was there, signed with precise strokes. As she said his name over and over again a single thought crossed her mind when will I see him again? But the day had already begun and on top of that she was going to be late for work if she didn't hurry. So she put the roses in water and hurried to get ready to go.

All day throughout work all she could think about was Nicholas. When she got off work it was already dark. The air had grown considerably cold. She decided that she would go to the park and sit so she could think. As she was approaching the white gazebo she sensed someone behind her. She turned to face her follower but she saw no one. As she turned around she slammed right into Nicholas.

"Well good morning" he said.

"Hi" she replied.

"You never did tell me what your name was?" he said.

"Oh, sorry, it's Cassidy."

"So, Cassidy, what are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just about lots of things what are you doing out so late?"

"Admiring the darkness."

As they sat talking she began to doubt she made a good choice by not wearing a coat. Nikolas could see that she was shivering.

"Here take this." he said handing her his coat.

"Thanks." she said. It was beginning to get lighter out so, they decided to meet again the next night at the same place. Before she left he said, Nikolas Adrien Valere.

This time she went to sleep with many thoughts of joy and anticipation for the following night. The next morning Cassidy was relieved to know she didn't have to work. So she turned the television on to watch the news. There were broadcasts on the news saying that there had been another murder in town. The news reporters said the victim was a 20 year old woman. The reporter said the body had been drained of all the blood. As soon as Cassidy heard this a shiver went down her spine. She switched off the television and decided to take a shower.

When she got out of the shower she heard a knock at the door. As she opened the door she saw her best friend jenny.

"Hey Jenny!" she said.

"Hey Cass, so how's your day off going?" Jenny said.

"Its fin I'm excited for tonight though. I met this guy and I'm supposed to go out with him tonight."

"Well tell me about him, tall, skinny? What color hair? What's he like? Does he have a friend?"

"Well he's pretty tall about 6'2", great body, black hair, but he's so easy to talk to and he's really nice. I really like him."

"When did you meet him?"

"A couple days ago."

"What! You only met the guy a couple days ago and you already like him? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong I just like him. They sat and talked for a little more."

"Well I have to go. Lucy and I are going to this new club tonight and I have to get ready. So I'll call you later so you can give me details about your date." Jenny said after what seemed like hours.

"Ok I'll call you."

After Jenny left Cassidy went to decide what she was going to wear. After a lot of deciding she chose her lavender tank top and a nice floral skirt. Before she left she grabbed her white jacket. As she walked to the park, she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. As she neared the park she saw the outlined shape of Nikolas. As she walked toward him she sensed there was something different about him. Finally when she reached him her fears were replaced by a feeling of security.

"Hello Cassidy." he said as she walked up to him.

"Hey Nikolas, so what do you want to do?" she asked as they walked to the swing set.

"Well I thought we could talk a bit." he said as they started to swing.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I have a secret to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked as she came to a stop beside him.

"We can't talk here can we go to your house?"

"Sure it's just a short walk from here." she said getting up from the swing. The walk to Cassidy's house was short. As soon as they walked into the house Nikolas turned and locked the door. Cassidy's heart started to beat faster as he walked toward her.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked. Nikolas could hear the fear in her voice.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I have something to show you." he said as he turned away from her.

"What is it?" As soon as she said this he turned around to face her. She nearly fainted when she saw the fangs in his mouth.

"You're a vampire! But vampire's don't exist!" she cried frantically. She moved back away from him but found herself pinned against the wall.

"I'm not here to hurt you." he said. Just then a figure she had never seen before crashed through the window. Cassidy tried to move but she felt a pair of fangs pierce her neck. She suddenly felt weak and just as she was slipping into unconsciousness she felt the pressure cease. Suddenly aware of the weight of her body she fell to the ground. She heard screaming and yelling as the world around her faded into darkness.

When she woke up she found herself in a bed with black silk sheets. Thick dark curtains hung over the window keeping all light of day out. Beside the bed was a table with a lamp on it. The lamp was made if crystal and beautifully illuminated the room. The walls of the room were dark blue. 'Where am I?' She thought. Just as she finished her thought the huge doors swung open.

"You're finally awake." Nikolas said as he entered the room.

"Where am I?" Cassidy asked as he made his way to the bed.

"You are in my house." he said.

"What happened?"

"I will tell you later when you are better. For now you must be hungry. So when you are ready come to the kitchen. There's the bathroom and I brought you some clothes from your house. So I guess I will see you downstairs."

With that Nikolas left the room. She decided to take a shower. Once she was out of the shower she put on her clothes and made her way to the kitchen. As soon as she stepped out of the room she found herself in a dimly lit hallway with no windows to view the outdoors. She realized that this was no ordinary house. It was a mansion with many doors and halls. She had finally reached the kitchen when she was met by a man she had never seen before. He was tall with light brown hair, very well toned body, and green eyes.

"Well hello." he said with a sweet seductive tone.

"Hi I'm Cassidy." she said.

"Lovely to meet you, I'm Jordan."

"Nice to meet you."

"So why are in this old place?"

"Nikolas brought me here."

"Oh, I see." he said with a weird look.

"So do you live here?" she asked.

"Yes I do but I have to go now. I will see you later I hope."

She said bye as she walked into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Nikolas sitting at the table.

"You must be hungry. What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Ill just have some toast." she said.

"Okay."

As she was waiting for her toast she couldn't help but ask Nikolas about Jordan.

"Yes he lives here but you should stay away from him." He said as he laid the toast in front of her.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"He's dangerous, just stay away from him."

"Fine I will. Now are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"Well, last night I told you the truth about me being a vampire. Then you were attacked by another vampire named Dominick. Dominick is my brother. He is crazy. He drove himself crazy when he became a vampire. He has been following me for years. He wants to kill me because he blames me for his becoming a vampire. And so he attacked you while I was with you. Then after I fought him he ran away after you had passed out and I wasn't going to leave you there because I care too much about you. So I brought you here."

"Oh well that explains a lot. What about Jordan? Is he a vampire?"

"No he is a fallen angel. He was banished from heaven. How is he dangerous? Because his emotions get too extreme. If he gets emotional he goes crazy."

"Oh I see. So how long am I going to stay here?"

"You can leave anytime you want." he said, "but I hope you will stay until I catch Dominick."

"Alright, then I will stay."

"Good. I have to go but I will be back later. Feel free to look around."

Nikolas said as he walked out of the kitchen. As soon as she was finished her toast she decided to go look around. As she was walking down a dark, cold hallway something caught her eye. In all the darkness there was a set of two large blue doors. As she went to turn the handle, the door swung open and a man stepped out. He was tall deep blue hair, thin, and blue eyes.

"Oh I didn't see you there." he said with a sweet, soft voice.

"You scared me. Umm, do you know where I could find Jordan?" she said with caution.

"I think he is in the living room. I don't believe I caught your name though."

"It's Cassidy." she said as she looked down the hall and back again.

"I was actually wondering if you could show me where the living room is."

"Oh I see you must have not been here for long. My name is Kristopher and the living room is this way."

"Thanks."

As they walked to the living she could tell he liked her. As soon as they reached the doors to the living room, Jordan burst through them.

"We need to go." Jordan said with worry in his voice.

As soon as they turned around a man came through the door. He was shorter that the others but looked just as strong as them. He had dark brown hair and red eyes. 'Dominick' she thought. In the brief moment she thought that Nikolas came running down the hall and leaped on Dominick. A second later he was joined by Kristopher. She wanted to help but she knew there was nothing she could do. All she could hear was yelling as Jordan led her down the hallway to a room she had never seen before.

As she looked around she noticed the room was painted a dark red with red curtains over the windows.

"This is my room. You are safe here." Jordan said suddenly causing her to jump.

"I know about you." she said. "You are a fallen angel."

"Well I guess Nikolas told you." he said shyly.

"Yes but what about Kristopher? What is he?"

"He is a demon. But he is a special kind. He has the power to control the elements."

"Oh I see. What is going on out there? Are they gonna be okay?"

"Yes they will be fine"

"Okay, so tell me more about you. What are you like? What do you like?

"Yes I was banished from heaven; I killed a person out of anger so I was banished. I don't really have anything else to say. I have to see about this situation. Stay here."

After he left the room she decided to look around. To her left there was a set of doors. She decided to see what was beyond those doors. She found that it was only a bathroom. So she decided to go sit on the bed. As she was sitting there she couldn't help but fall asleep. She dreamed of her parents. How they were so kind and generous. She finally woke to see Kristopher staring at her from the side of the bed. As she sat up she nearly fell of the bed but instead fell into the arms of Kristopher.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you again?" he said half laughing.

"Yea you did. What happened with Dominick?"

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Well where's Nikolas?"

"He and Jordan are resting. They had some pretty bad wounds, but they should be fine."

"I should go see Nikolas. I need to talk to him."

"Okay, he's in his room three rooms left of the kitchen." he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

She left the room and soon came to Nikolas room. She walked in and saw Nikolas on the bed. As she moved closer she saw two deep cuts, one on his stomach and one on his chest. As she stood there she saw the wounds heal with no scar. His voice surprised her and she nearly had a heart attack.

"Hi, are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah Jordan took me to his room when it started. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm glad I can heal myself or else I would be in a lot of trouble."

"I guess so." she said shyly. At that moment she looked into his eyes and felt herself falling in love with him. Nikolas sat up, pulled her toward him and kissed her lips passionately. She kissed him back with sweet, soft kisses. At that moment the doors swung open and Jordan and Kristopher walked in. Cassidy could see Kristopher was disappointed.

"Nikolas we need to talk. If you don't mind Cassidy, we would appreciate it if you would leave for a minute." Jordan said with kindness and worry in his voice. Cassidy left the room but decided to try to listen in on their talk. She heard only enough to make out the conversation.

She heard Jordan say "What was Dominick doing here? How did he know we were here?" "I don't know. I don't know how he found me." Nikolas said. "Well he better not be back!" Kristopher said with a fierce voice. They talked a while longer.

Cassidy was too busy trying to hear what they were saying to realize that the door was opening. She was in front of the door as it swung open and hit her on the head. As she fell back Nikolas came to see what had happened. Cassidy couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she had been hit by a door.

"Are you okay?" Nikolas asked trying not to laugh. "Yeah, I'm just a little embarrassed." she said laughing.

After she had had gotten some ice she decided to explore the outside of the mansion. When she walked out of the mansion she saw a beautiful garden filled with roses, tulips, carnations, and daisies. As she walked through the garden she found Kristopher.

"Hey." he said sadly.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"I come here to think."

"Oh I see. Well, I was just exploring so if you wanted to show me around I would love the company."

"Sure."

They walked through the garden and around the mansion until the sky grew dark. They made their way inside to find Nikolas and Jordan fighting. Nikolas had been distracted and Jordan took this opportunity to punch him into the wall. Nikolas was flaming with anger as he approached Jordan. Cassidy stepped between the two and the anger between them faded.

"What the hell are you guys fighting about?" she yelled at them.

"Nothing." Jordan said angrily as he turned and went to his room.

"It was nothing just a stupid fight." Nikolas said as he too, turned and went to the kitchen. Kristopher just stood there shaking his head.

"They always do this." he said as he went to change his clothes.

Cassidy decided she would go talk to Jordan first. When she walked into his room he was sitting in the corner mumbling something to himself. As soon as she touched his head he jumped up and threw her across the room.

She landed against the wall with a loud thud. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Cassidy." Jordan said as he moved across the room toward her.

"Its okay, really. I enjoy being thrown across rooms." she said as she felt the back of her head. She pulled her hand back when she felt something warm and sticky.

"Great I'm bleeding."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you. I never would have done it if I had known it was you." he said as he helped her up. As she stood there she got caught in his eyes. Before she knew it she was kissing him. As she realized what she was doing she pulled away. She could see he was in shock as much as her.

"Umm, my head hurts. Can we get some ice?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah."

Jordan helped her walk to the kitchen, but stopped before he went in. Cassidy went in. Using the counters to balance herself she made her way to the freezer. Nikolas saw she could not stand on her own so he helped her get some ice.

"What happened?" he asked handing her the ice.

"I went to talk to Jordan and he threw me into the wall. she said pressing the ice against her head.

"That little shit! Ill kill him!" he said moving for the door. Before he went through the door she caught his arm.

"He didn't mean to. He thought I was you. What made him so angry anyway?" she asked.

"A long time ago he was in love with this girl named Adrienne, but she was raped and murdered by some drunk guy. He went crazy with grief and killed the guy. That's why he was banished from heaven. Well, when he said that you weren't worth any trouble, I lost my temper and started in on him about Adrienne." he said as they made their way to Nikolas' bedroom.

"You probably wanna take a shower to get the blood out of your hair." he said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, Ill see you in a little bit then." she said as she walked into the room. As soon as he walked away she closed the door. She went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. After she had showered she put some new clothes on and climbed into bed.

She heard footsteps outside the door, so she decided to pretend she was asleep. She closed her eyes as she heard the door open. The steady sound of footsteps moving toward the bed was all she heard. As she felt the person beside her she opened her eyes. Dominick was standing on the side of the bed. She tried to scream but he clamped his hand over her mouth. Before she knew it she was being carried out the window. She took advantage of Dominick not holding her mouth to scream. Before she passed out she saw Jordan and Kristopher run out of the house.

When she woke up she was in a dark room. Suddenly the doors swung open. Dominick stepped into the room.

"You're finally awake." he said.

"What do you want?" Cassidy said angrily.

"I wouldn't take that tone with me." he said as he made his way to where she was. As soon as he was close enough she took this chance to kick him between the legs with all her strength. He doubled over in pain a she ran out the door. She ran with all the strength left in her body.

After a while she looked behind her to see if he was following her. He wasn't. As soon as she turned back around she ran straight into a tree. The force from hitting the tree was enough to make her pass out.

When she woke up she was being carried through the woods. She started to scream and struggle. But she soon realized she was being carried by Jordan.

"Whoa its me, Jordan. You're safe now." he said as she stopped kicking.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"It wasn't easy. But you need to rest now." He said as she spread his wings and flew into the sky. Soon she fell into a deep sleep because of the pain in her head.

When she woke up she was back in Nikolas' room. She tried to get out of the bed but felt a lot of pressure on her back. As she lifted the covers she saw that she had scratches all over her body. At that moment Nikolas walked in followed by Jordan and Kristopher.

"Why does my back hurt and why do I have all these scratches?" she asked.

"Well when we were flying I sort of, accidentally dropped you. But you should be fine very soon." Jordan said with an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry Cassidy. I should have been here to protect you." Nikolas said as he kissed her forehead.

"Its ok, Dominick got a piece of my mind." she said laughing.

After a while Cassidy was feeling better and decided to go talk to Kristopher. She went to his room and knocked on the door. Kristopher opened the door and let her in.

"Hey, I came to talk to you." she said as she entered the room.

"About what?" he asked.

"I know you like me. And I like you as a friend. I don't want that to ruin our friendship, but I want you to know I don't like you like that."

"I know and I understand. You love Nikolas. It's cool. I know. And I do want to be you're friend."

After they were done she gave him a hug and left to talk to Jordan. She knocked before entering remembering the last time she was in the room, Jordan opened the door and greeted her with a hug.

"I need to talk to you about that kiss."

"What about it?"

"It didn't mean anything; I was just caught in the moment. I don't like you like that." she said.

"I understand. But I really wanted to talk to you about Dominick." he said.

"What about him?"

"He needs to be stopped. I have a plan of how we can stop him."

"How?"

"Well it involves you."

"Just tell me!"

"Well we need to use you as bait. Are you up for it?"

She thought about it for a minute and decided she would help. Jordan continued to tell her the plan. Soon they would do it the following night. She decided to rest the rest of the day while Jordan told Kristopher and Nikolas the plan.

The next day Cassidy spent all day preparing for what was to come that night. Before she knew it, it was dark outdoors and time for the plan. She walked outside and made her way to the park. After 20 minutes she was at the park. She took her seat on the swings. Soon she could see the outlined shadow of a figure. She knew it was Dominick. She kept her head down as to pretend she didn't see him. As he came closer she could hear him laughing. She looked up and jumped off the swing as he came closer still. She backed up slowly as he came toward her.

"Do you really think I don't know of your plan? As soon as I touch you your three protectors come running out and kill me. Isn't that the plan?" he said as he stepped even closer. Soon she had backed in to a tree.

"How do you know that?" she asked as he stepped even closer.

"I heard you. I've been watching you; waiting for the perfect moment to snap your pretty little neck." he said. He was almost close enough now.

"Well, did you expect this." she said as she drove a knife she had on her into his heart. He was taken by surprise; he yelled and cursed as he stumbled back. He fell on the ground and soon melted away. As soon as he was completely gone, Cassidy picked up the knife.

Nikolas, Jordan, and Kristopher came running to where Cassidy was standing. Nikolas picked her and swung her around in his arms. She felt so happy that Dominick was gone. She kissed Nikolas and gave Jordan and Christopher a hug. Then they decided to go back to the house. When they reached the house a sudden thought hit Cassidy. She suddenly felt sad. 'Its over.' she thought, 'time to go home.' She thought about this as she sat and talked with the guys.

She finally realized she could either stay with them or go home. If she stayed she would have to leave her life behind. But if she went home she would lose them. She was sure she loved Nikolas. But she decided to go home. She told the guys it was time for her to go. They were crushed that she wanted to go. They took her home.

When they got to her house, she gave Jordan and Christopher a kiss on the cheek. Then she was alone with Nikolas. He felt so bad that she wanted to go.

"I love you." she said fighting back tears.

"I love you Cassidy. I will always be here for you. Just say my name and I'll be here." he said as she kissed him one last time.

He disappeared into the night as she went into her house. She went into her kitchen first, and then decided to go to the living room. She saw a glass on the floor. She decided to clean up the glass. After she had picked up the glass she laid on the couch. She thought about Nikolas and what he had said. Before she knew it she was asleep. Dreaming of Nikolas and the time she had spent with him and Jordan, and Kristopher.

She woke up at ten expecting to see the guys. But they weren't there. She decided to get a new window for the living room so she put a board over it and when to get a new window. A couple days went by. She started to think she made the wrong decision. So as soon as night came she decided to find the house.

She remembered that the house was in some woods. So she decided to head to the woods. As she walked though the woods, she couldn't stop thinking about Nikolas. How he had rescued her, taken care of her, and loved her. All she could hear as she walked was the steady beat of her shoes, crickets chirping, the leaves rustling, and owls hooting. Soon she came to a brook. She stopped and rested. She dipped her hand into the cool water. The water was so beautiful as the moonlight shone down on it.

She decided she better keep looking, so she went farther into the woods. Soon she came to a clearing. At first she didn't see it, but then it was there; the house. She ran to the door and opened it. She hurried inside and ran into the living room. She was so excited to find Jordan on the couch. She nearly jumped on him and screamed with delight.

Jordan had been taken by surprise when he saw her. He called for Nikolas and Kristopher. She could hear their footsteps as they slowly came into the living room. As soon as they opened the doors Cassidy jumped on Nikolas and kissed him. Kristopher made his was over to Jordan. Cassidy let go of Nikolas and went to give Christopher a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Nikolas said as he made his way to the couch.

"I couldn't stay away. I wanna live here with you guys. I don't want to leave. I thought about it the last couple of days and I decided. And because I love you Nikolas." she said full of energy.

"That's good enough for me!" Jordan said rising from the couch.

"Hell yeah, me too!" Kristopher said as he too rose from the couch. Nikolas ran to Cassidy and picked her up.

"I'm so glad you came back." he said.

"Me too." she said as he spun around with her.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N: Hope you all liked it. It has been a work of mine for a while. Please review with all your thoughts and any questions you might have.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For Holly cause she makes me put it up on here. Oh and it skips ahead from wherechapter left off.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Cassidy stood at the edge of the lake looking out at the snow-capped mountains in the distance. The water glistened on the lake as if by magic. The mountains seemed to pull her toward the. She always remembered Nikolas when she came to this spot. She remembered the smell of his hair, the way he laughed, everything about him. Then she remembered what had happened the night she left for good. She had been living at the house for five years. The days coming and going, fast at first then slowing gradually. Nikolas had been weird that last month, not bothering to tell her he loved her. She felt as if she was invisible to him. Then it happened, that night she found a secret that was never meant to be revealed. She wanted to talk to him about the last few weeks. She felt that something was not right as she made her way to his training room. As she pushed the door open she saw something that ripped her heart out of her chest. Nikolas was on the floor on top of a woman she had never seen before. Cassidy stood there in horror as Nikolas noticed she was there. He hopped up as soon as he saw her but by then she had already run out of the room. Cassidy was frantic as she ran to her room and packed her things. Nikolas appeared in the doorway as she was closing her suitcase. He tried to talk to her but it was too late for that. She picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"I'm so sorry Cassidy I didn't mean for this to happen please forgive me," he said blocking her way.

"I knew there was something going on with you. I cant believe you actually did it though. I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong. I'm leaving. Goodbye Nikolas," she said pushing past him.

He caught her arm and threw her into the wall.

"Cassidy I still love you. I don't know why I did that, but you cant leave I'm not going to let you." Just as he said this Jordan walked into the room.

Seeing what was going on he grabbed Nikolas and started fighting with him. Cassidy took this chance to grab her bag and run. She ran out the door and didn't stop until her legs finally gave out. She collapsed next to an enormous oak tree. She leaned on the tree as she cried. She was still confused about everything that had happened. There was only one thing she couldn't run away from; she still loved Nikolas. A stick snapped in the distance. As her memory faded away she realized she was crying. Cassidy decided to see what it was. She picked up a rock from the edge of the water and walked toward the trees. She saw someone by one of the trees. She hid herself until the figure walked by. She raised the rock and was going to bring it down on the persons head when they turned around.

"Whoa don't hurt me I'm just passing through." the figure said.

Cassidy lowered the rock and looked at the person. He was about three inches taller then her, light brown hair, brown eyes, nice body and looked like he was lost.

"Hi I'm Ian."

"Oh sorry I'm Cassidy"

"What are you doing out here?" he said.

"Just thinking" Cassidy said as she started walking toward the lake. "Well I'm kind of lost here so could you help me?"

"Sure here this way"

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really"

"Okay" they walked through the woods until finally came to the end. "Hey do you want to hang out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure" she said as she walked back into the woods. But this time she wasn't going to the lake. She was going to the house. As she stood in front of the house she wondered what they had done when she left three months ago. She walked into the house cautiously. Checking to make sure no one was in the room she was going into. Nikolas's room. She opened the door silently. The room was completely bare, everything was gone. She turned around to face Jordan. "Cassidy?"

"Yea it's me" she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Kristopher"

"Oh I'm glad you came. What have you been doing?"

"Not much, what happened to Nikolas?"

"He ummm…. Left"

"He was kicked out" Kristopher as he walked up to Jordan and Cassidy.

"Kristopher, how are you?" Cassidy asked startled.

"I'm fine. Why do you want to waste your time asking about him?"

"Kristopher I cant just forget him"

"Whatever" Kristopher said as he made his way downstairs.

"So Cassidy, are you going to stay?" Jordan asked excitedly.

"Yea for a little while" She said as she made her way downstairs to the living room. When her and Jordan got there Kristopher was flipping through channels on the TV. She sat down next to Kristopher. "I missed you Krisy-poo" she said in a child's voice.

"Whatever I guess I missed you too" he said still flipping through the channels. Before he knew it Cassidy snatched the remote from his hands and threw it across the room. "What the heck was that?" Kristopher exclaimed.

"Whoops I don't know what came over me" Cassidy said as she got up from the couch.

"Oh yea well you are gonna get it!" he said as he chased her around the living room. Cassidy screamed in excitement as she darted to the kitchen and turned the water on in the sink. She grabbed the hose and sprayed Kristopher as he came through the door. She finally threw the hose down and dashed to the living room running into Jordan. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her to Kristopher who took her to the back yard. Cassidy screamed as she flew into the pool. "I told you, you were gonna get it" Kristopher said. Jordan came out as Cassidy swam to the edge of the pool. As he was walking across Cassidy grabbed his ankle and pulled him in. She got out of the pool laughing as Jordan surfaced spitting up water. "Now we're all even" she said as she went inside. She went to her old room to dry off. She found it was exactly as she left it. She dried off and headed down stairs wearing black pants that had some holes in them and an AFI shirt. "Well Cassidy we are gonna go to bed" Said Jordan getting off the couch.

"Okay well seeing as its almost daylight I'm gonna go do some errands" Cassidy said.

" Cassidy?" Kristopher said before he left.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're back"

"Me too Kristopher"

66666666666666666666666666666666

A/N: Well ch 2 there it is. Chapter 3 coming soon.


End file.
